


Shut Me Up (With Your Mouth)

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: Kyungsoo just wants to get an A in his math class. Too bad Jongin seems to think otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for kaisooaufest ♡

“He’s at it again.”

“Who?”

“Jongin! It’s always that asshole, Kim Jongin. Can he shut up just this once?!”

“I doubt it. At least not until you grow some balls and say it right to his face.”

“Shut up, Byun. Nobody asked for your opinion.”

“Bitch.”

Kyungsoo has always been aware of the fact that there’s no way in hell he could get everything he wants. He just doesn’t need the daily, _painful_ reminder of it in a form of a stupid, insensitive, and inconsiderate classmate in all his 182 cm glory.

Kim Jongin, to put in the nicest way possible, is a lazy ass who gets away with everything. He’s one of those annoyingly infuriating students who always comes up with the most random questions just to distract the professor from the topic at hand. 

Luckily, it doesn’t work on each and every professor of the classes Kyungsoo shares with the bum. However, their math professor just so happens to be a chatterbox who instantly gets excited every time Jongin fires out a question that nobody (nah, it’s just Kyungsoo) really cares about. 

Mr. Park, personality wise, could be one of Kyungsoo’s favorites if not for the fact that he is a giant pushover. Despite having a good reputation in the university, he has always been known for giving his students the grade that they deserve. 

Kyungsoo knows he deserves an A in math class. He just thinks it wouldn’t be that easy considering the circumstance that he is in. 

Jongin just wouldn’t shut up and Kyungsoo’s fist is itching to punch him in the dick. Or face. He doesn’t really care. He just wants Kim Jongin to get a taste of his own medicine. 

Speaking of the devil.

“Mr. Park, why would we go through the hassle of finding the value of x when we could easily get a y? Or maybe a z? Doesn’t life work that way?”

To Kyungsoo’s misery, not that he’s still surprised, Mr. Park’s face lights up at this, instantly dropping the whiteboard marker before facing the class with a goofy smile on his face.

“Ah, Mr. Kim. Aren’t you being too open with how you deal with relationships? You see, when I was your age, I used to –“

As per usual, that’s the cue for Kyungsoo to tune out whatever it is that is being spewed out of his professor’s mouth.

Just another normal day in Kyungsoo’s life.

Fucking great.

♡♡♡

“For someone who claims to have loathed Kim Jongin’s existence since birth, you sure do talk a lot about him.”

Baekhyun eagerly nods his head in agreement, tapping the table loudly which effectively gains the attention of the other students in the cafeteria.

Fortunately for Kyungsoo, Jongdae has the decency to lightly punch the loudmouth on the shoulder to stop him from getting any more unwanted attention to their little group of three.

“Walls have ears, Byun. Our little Kyungsoo here might not want anybody to know of his teensy weensy crush on Jongin.” Jongdae snickers, gaining himself a smack on the head for the comment.

“I do not have a crush on him!” Kyungsoo harshly whispers, grabbing a fistful of fries before munching on them angrily.

Baekhyun coos, patting a chubby cheek before dodging a hit from the midget. “Jongdae’s right though. You do talk about him _a lot_. If I were you, I’d fuck it out with him to be honest. Can’t deny the dude’s hot as hell.”

Kyungsoo widens his eyes at this, looking greatly offended as he swallows a mouthful of water before replying, “Are you kidding me? I’d rather fuck it out with a chick than fuck it out with someone like him.”

“Right. Considering how gay you are. Of course, Soo. Of fucking course.”

Before Kyungsoo could inflict any more pain on his friend, someone comes up to their table, not even asking for permission before plopping his ass down on the chair next to his.  
Kyungsoo doesn’t even need to look to know that it’s the devil’s best friend, Oh Sehun.

Great. 

It’s not that he hates Sehun’s existence as much as he hates Kim Jongin’s. Because come on, is there anyone who could be worse than the latter? He just finds it odd that the former always finds time to spend with their little group to ask questions Kyungsoo doesn’t really see the importance of. 

He also doesn’t get why the questions are always specifically directed at _him_ when in reality, Baekhyun and Jongdae could also give their two cents on it.

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to admit it but he feels slightly uneasy every time Oh Sehun opens his mouth to ask the same exact question he’s always avoided giving an answer to.

Just like now.

“What do you think of Jongin?”

Sehun props his elbows on the table, chin rested on top of his hands while facing Kyungsoo with a smug look on his face. “Do you think he’s hot?”

Kyungsoo huffs, “Baekhyun does. Now leave me alone.” 

Sehun spares a glance at Baekhyun before turning his attention back to the boy. “Who cares about Baekhyun’s opinion? I want yours.”

“Hey!”

“Whatever. Now Kyungsoo, do _you_ think Jongin’s hot?” 

Turning to face the other guy, Kyungsoo heaves out a sigh. “Are you _finally_ going to leave me alone if I answer your stupid question?”

“Yeah, sure. Okay.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae secretly share a smile because they know this is going to be so much fun. 

“I do not, in any circumstance, find Jongin hot. Why, you ask? Because he’s a piece of shit who needs to be told to shut up all the time. Honestly, how is he able to pass his other classes if all he ever does is open that filthy mouth of his to ask nonsensical questions that aren’t even remotely related to stupid graphs and stupid formulas? He could actually put that mouth to good use if he weren’t so persistent to make my life miserable. He should, I don’t know, join the music club and play the recorder? Or maybe blow a fucking balloon so I can pop it right to his face. Long story short, he needs to fuck off.”

If Sehun doubts Kyungsoo’s speaking ability before, he no longer does now. Because holy shit, did all of that really come out of someone who’s half a head shorter than him? 

“Told you he talks a lot about him.” Jongdae nudges Baekhyun on the shoulder before bursting into a giggle fit with the latter – to which Kyungsoo responds with a blank stare to.

“Happy now?”

The smallest doesn’t even bother waiting for a reply before gathering his books and stomping off the cafeteria.

“Don’t mind him. The precious cinnamon roll just wants to blow Jongin’s balloon. No big deal.” Baekhyun snickers before thumping Jongdae loudly on the back.

Sehun just shrugs his shoulders in response, making sure to relay the message to Jongin later today. 

The bastard is going to be so fucking ecstatic.

♡♡♡

Kyungsoo blames it all on Kim Jongin.

If he weren’t so hell bent on trying to distract Mr. Park from discussing the math topics, Kyungsoo wouldn’t stay up late studying for a seatwork and possibly end up late for his first class the next day – which unfortunately happens to be _fucking_ math. 

Now here he is, clumsily putting everything inside his bag and trying to make himself a toast while he’s at it. 

The fact that he’s missed his stop irks Kyungsoo to death because now he’s forced to ride the next one which then leads him to the main problem.

He _has_ to ride on the same bus as the devil incarnate. 

Nice.

Even nicer when the guy-who-shall-not-be-named decides that it’s completely fine to actually sit beside Kyungsoo. The nerve.

“What’s up, Soo?”

“Excuse me?”

“What’s up? It’s not often that I get to see you ride the bus the same time as me. Did you pull an all-nighter or something?”

If Kyungsoo isn’t a decent human being like he’s always believed he is, he would have already punched the guy right in the face because how dare he rub _it_ in his face? Also the way he said it is screaming for a nice hit. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind putting his skills to use, to be honest. 

“You really want to know the reason I stayed up late last night?” Kyungsoo flashes Jongin an overly sweet smile that anyone could tell is as fake as Kim Kardashian’s ass. “Because I was too busy planning how to beat someone up real bad.”

Jongin gives the other male an incredulous look, wondering if a guy as short as Kyungsoo is even capable of actually hitting anyone who’s an inch taller than him. When the latter doesn’t say anything after that, Jongin gapes. “Wait, you’re actually serious?”

“What makes you think I’m not?”

Jongin shrugs, “I don’t know. You’re just too… small. And pocket-sized. Too precious for the world. Too tiny to conquer the world alone. A perfect cinnamon roll. A delicate cream puff. Or anything remotely close to that.”

Kyungsoo wants to laugh because of course someone like Jongin would spend a hell lot of time on the Internet to pick up stuff like that.

Stuff that annoys Kyungsoo to no end.

“I am not cute.”

“But I never said you were?”

Kyungsoo huffs, hugging his bag to his chest before facing the window so as to avoid seeing the smug look on the other’s face. He doesn’t even need to look to know that it’s there. “But you implied – ugh, fine. Just.. leave me alone. Go watch the driver drive or something. Whatever. Don’t even dare to speak another word. Nope, not going to listen anymore.”

Jongin decides that he’d rather not push it further for there’s always a much better and more effective way to gain the other male’s attention. 

Instead, he steals a surreptitious glance at the grumpy midget beside him and thinks that yes, everything’s going to be so worth it.

♡♡♡

“What’s up your ass so early in the morning?”

Kyungsoo glares at the comment, not even bothering to spare a glance at the male beside him.

“Can you like, I don’t know, be more wholesome when you speak?” Kyungsoo replies, then pauses, “No, actually I don’t want to hear you come up with another way to word your question. Anyways, I almost got late because of _him_. You wouldn’t know though, regardless of whether I’m late or not, since I _always_ come earlier than you.”

“For someone so small, you sure do say a lot than necessary.” Baekhyun counters, not even trying to make an effort to listen to whatever shit Mr. Park is saying at the moment. 

He is just about to continue when a crumpled paper hits the back of his head, making him turn around only to face the culprit that is Kim Jongdae.

“What are you two talking about?”

“You.” Baekhyun replies nonchalantly, giving the other male a smug grin before putting his attention back to the bug-eyed male.

“So what now?”

“Nothing.”

“You really think I’m going to buy that? Spill it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Quit it, Byun.”

“Not until you say it.”

“Shut up–“

“Byun and Do.”

The two boys stiffen in their seats, mentally cursing their luck because of course the size of Mr. Park’s ears equals the ability to hear conversations regardless of the distance. God, Kyungsoo wants to kick his friend’s ass because they’re about to be called out. It’s coming. It’s –.

“Mr. Park, have you heard of the new coffee place downtown? Heard they have a corner where they let their customers solve math problems and stuff. Sounds fun.”

As expected, also luckily for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, Mr. Park diverts his attention to Jongin, looking his usual whenever the guy asks something out of the blue.

“Yo.” Jongdae says in a hushed tone, leaning forward to clearly get his message across to one of the midgets in front. “Your boy toy just saved your ass.”

Baekhyun, the ever so annoying Baekhyun, hears the comment and silently cackles, punching Kyungsoo lightly on the shoulder. The latter merely rolls his eyes in response, too flustered to start a banter with his friends.

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to admit it but for the first time in his Kim Jongin hating routine, he thinks that no, Jongin may not be as bad as he originally thought.

♡♡♡

Okay, maybe not.

Kyungsoo may have spoken too soon because Kim Jongin is back to doing _it_ again and nobody is there to entertain his ass because apparently, he’s stuck with the latter and his best friend in their philosophy class.

Fuck Baekhyun and Jongdae for being too much of an idiot to enroll in a different section.  
Back to the matter at hand, Jongin yet again is asking questions to which the professor surprisingly replies to. 

Honestly, what did Kyungsoo do to deserve this?

“You might want to crease those eyebrows out. Someone might suspect there’s a dildo up your ass.”

Why Kyungsoo once thought Sehun was any better than Jongin, he would never know. 

“You might want to shut your mouth if you don’t want a dildo—“

“Woah, chill. Spare me the details.” The little shit snickers, actually having the decency to giggle like an idiot while pretending to listen to Jongin and their professor’s stupid conversation.

Kyungsoo glares, trying so hard to lower down his voice because Sehun is testing the fuck out of his patience. “You and your best friend really do have fun tormenting people, don’t you?”

“Nah, I just do it for fun. Jongin does it for you to—“ Sehun suddenly slaps a hand over his mouth, looking as if he forgot that he wasn’t supposed to spill a very confidential secret. 

Looking at the taller male suspiciously, Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow when he asks, “For me to what?”

“Nothing important! Forget I said anything.” Sehun looks away, pretending to be digging something out of his bag. 

“Oh.”

“Good.”

“Oh.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“Oh.”

“I already know the conversation’s worth dropping. You didn’t have to repeat your reply.”

“I meant your surname, you idiot.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Kyungsoo’s about to retort when he’s cut off by his professor’s voice, mentally panicking because he’s a hundred one percent sure he’s going to get called out this time. 

“Do and Oh.”

Right.

“Mind telling us what your conversation is about?”

Kyungsoo wants to scream in frustration but decides to just leave it to Sehun, giving the other a stern glare to push the idiot to say something. 

Sehun gulps before giving their professor a small smile, “Nothing important, Sir. I was just trying to borrow a pen.”

Their professor raises an eyebrow. “Right. Try again next time.”

The two release the breath they didn’t realize they were holding, shrugging their shoulders before facing the board.

Jongin watches the entire exchange with narrowed eyes, wondering what the hell his best friend is up to.

♡♡♡

Kyungsoo is peacefully walking his way to his next class, halting to a stop when he hears someone calling his name.

Turning around, he sees Jongin catching up to him, looking slightly pissed off.

“What do you want.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“I didn’t know you were that close to my best friend. Like I see him talking to you when you’re with your friends but you both seemed close enough to not pay attention in class.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t get why Jongin should care when that wasn’t even the first time Sehun has bugged him? What is up with this idiot?

“Tell me, how are we supposed to pay attention to class when you were obviously trying to distract the professor?” Kyungsoo counters, annoyed that Jongin actually has the audacity to complain about stupid stuff that even he doesn’t care about.

Jongin looks taken aback, “And now you’re trying to put the blame on me? Wow, Kyungsoo. You sure do—“

“Okay, I know you’re weird but you’re suddenly coming up to me to complain about me talking to Sehun? What even?”

“Because he wasn’t supposed to— you shouldn’t be— I’m the one—ugh, you’re so frustrating!” Jongin nearly yells, looking like he’s about pull his hair out in extreme annoyance.

Before people start to notice the commotion Kyungsoo feels is about to happen, he decides once and for all to stop the madness that is Kim Jongin. “You know if you’re not going to say anything worth listening to, please do me a favor and let me go because I’m literally a minute away from being late to class.”

Jongin opens his mouth to say something— anything to stop the other from walking away, but only ends up gawking like a fish out of water. 

Kyungsoo sighs before proceeding to head to his destination, leaving the other alone looking all sad and deflated.

♡♡♡

Kyungsoo wants to kill _him_.

Like really, really, want to kill him.

Just when he thought Jongin couldn’t be any worse, the latter will find a way to disprove it with another one of his stupid antics. 

Just like now, when he harshly pushes Kyungsoo’s buttons by being extra annoying and insufferable. 

It’s literally been 30 minutes since Mr. Park’s discussion on conic sections and it seems like it wouldn’t be over anytime soon for Jongin keeps on babbling shit.

And what’s more infuriating is that he isn’t even trying to be subtle on hiding the fact that he’s doing it on purpose to annoy Kyungsoo to death.

Is he _honestly_ trying to take revenge on him for leaving him alone the other day?

Fucking seriously.

“If I don’t get an A in this class, I am _so_ gonna kill him. Fucking watch me.” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun who looks at him funny before lightly tapping his best friend’s desk. 

“Don’t worry, we’re here to bail you out.” 

Kyungsoo nearly screams.

♡♡♡

“This has got to stop.”

“Even I agree.”

“I don’t really mind him being an idiot but it’s been a week.”

“Yeah dude, a fucking week.”

“Welcome to my world.” Kyungsoo huffs, glasses almost falling off for studying too much math. 

“Bet you like it.” Baekhyun teases, quickly moving to sit beside Jongdae when he sees Kyungsoo giving him _the_ look. 

“Excuse me? How did you come up with that bullshit?”

“We all know Jongin’s doing it to rile you up. And you,” Baekhyun points at the male being addressed, “Are internally giggling for the attention.”

Jongdae nods his head, seemingly pleased with what Baekhyun has come up with. “Stop trying to be tsundere. Everyone knows you’re dying for the d.”

Kyungsoo wants to retort but he literally has so much to catch up on, convinced that he couldn’t afford to get a grade that is not an A. 

So for the sake of achieving his goal, he opts to just tune his friends out and continuously work on math problems instead.

“See Baek, he didn’t even try to deny it.”

“Indeed, our little Kyungsoo is horny at heart.”

“Bet he watches hardcore—“

Let’s just say, Baekhyun and Jongdae both get pillows thrown their way.

♡♡♡

Kyungsoo is a naturally grumpy person but there are just some days that he gets extra crankier and today’s not an exception.

Jongin decides to make it even more unbearable by doing what he’s good at: distracting Mr. Park as if his life depends on it.

His life really _would_ depend on it if he doesn’t stop, in all honestly.

“I know, right?” Mr. Park guffaws, “That was one of my favorite episodes—“

“Right?” Jongin beams in an annoyingly fake tone, “I put it on replay for like the whole day and my mom almost—“

“Chopped your head off?” Mr. Park cuts off, “My sister kicked me in the a—“

“MR. PARK.”

All heads turn to the little fuming male who has his hands slammed on the table, glaring daggers at Kim Jongin who smirks triumphantly.

Mr. Park appears to be surprised at the sudden outburst, about to open his mouth to call him out on it when Jongin instantly cuts him off.

“He’s just asking for permission to go to the bathroom, Mr. Park. Let him be. Now, where were we?”

The professor just nods, back to chatting his head off as if the interruption didn’t happen. 

Kyungsoo scoffs, already killing Kim Jongin brutally in his head.

If that’s how he wants to play the game, then fucking game on.

♡♡♡

“You should’ve seen your face earlier, dude. So epic.” Baekhyun snickers, happily slinging his bag over his shoulder because finally, classes for the day are finally over.

“I honestly thought Jongin would finally get his ass served to him earlier. Little Soo’s eyes were so intense it could pierce right through anyone’s soul.” Jongdae replies, nudging Kyungsoo who looks like he’s out to kill someone. In this case, it would have to be the former so he immediately closes his mouth and backs off.

Jongdae coughs, noticing that his friend isn’t organizing his stuff like he usually does. “You’re not going home yet?”

Baekhyun nods his head in agreement, motioning to his things on the desk. “Didn’t you say earlier that you’d go home as soon as we’re dismissed?”

“I’m meeting someone.” Kyungsoo replies nonchalantly.

“Who?” Both men ask, curiosity getting the best of them because Kyungsoo? Meeting someone after class?

“No one important.” The doe-eyed male shrugs, “It wouldn’t take long anyways, you guys can go without me.”

Baekhyun looks at his friend weirdly, still wondering who Kyungsoo might be meeting up with. “You sure it’s no one important? Since it wouldn’t take long, why don’t we just wait up for you?”

Jongdae can feel the glare coming so he nudges the chatterbox, the latter seemingly getting the message so he decides to just let it go. “Fine, just.. be careful. Yeah. Also get yourself an ice cream on the way home. Even I could feel the anger boiling in your—“

“OKAY!” Jongdae interrupts, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm before bidding goodbye to the grumpy midget. “Take care on your way home, Soo!”

Idiots, Kyungsoo thinks, I’m surrounded by idiots.

Now, onto his mission.

♡♡♡

“I still can’t believe it crossed your mind that I was trying to steal Kyungsoo away from you. Honestly, man.”

Jongin glares, “Who knows? He’s too cute to resist.”

Sehun cackles, giving his best friend a look that makes the latter feel like he’s said something stupid. “Cute? How the fuck is Kyungsoo cute? He could smash anyone into pieces with his eyes closed.”

“What are you talking about? He’s a freshly baked cinnamon roll. Let it cool down for a few minutes and he’s ready to eat.” Jongin playfully jokes, earning a deadpan look from his best friend.

“Gross.” Sehun fake gags, “Fucking gross.”

“What? I was just telling the tr—“

“You’re screwed.”

“What, why—“ 

“Look behind you.”

“What are you even—“

As soon as Jongin turns around, he’s met with Kyungsoo’s unamused face – not that it’s any surprise but still.

Instead of cowering in fear, Jongin offers the other a sly smile instead, “To what do I owe you the pleasure of this unexpected but definitely not unwelcomed visit?”  
Kyungsoo nods to Sehun, the latter immediately getting the message and hightailing it out there. 

“We need to talk.”

Suddenly confused, Jongin questions, “About?”

“About you and your bipolar attitude. Also your trashy habit. You, Kim Jongin, have got to stop.” Kyungsoo spits out before dragging the other male to a semi-secluded area in the campus.

When they’re both hidden from the eyes of many, Kyungsoo crosses his arms above his chest before motioning for the other to speak.

Jongin runs a hand through his hair before sighing in defeat, “Fine, I apologize for the constant interruption in class if it bothers you that much. It’s fun to mess with Park, though.”

Kyungsoo glares, “Are you for real?”

“What? I already apologized. What more do you want?”

“You think a half-assed apology is all I need?” Kyungsoo moves dangerously close to the other, “I want you to stop,” Kyungsoo points a finger to Jongin’s chest, “And by stop, I meant _you_ not daring to bother me anymore.”

Jongin has always found pleasure in seeing the smaller boy seethe in anger because it means he’s being noticed, not the exact way he wants it to be but you get it. Jongin just wants Kyungsoo to notice him and although he’s getting what he wants now, he still isn’t prepared to be a few inches away from the other’s face. It makes his heart beat violently against his chest, even wanting to push the other male off for the close proximity.

Kyungsoo’s making it harder for Jongin to breathe and he hates it.

He hates that he cannot even do anything about it.

“Kim Jong—“

“Move away.”

“What –“

“Get off me.”

“I don’t get –“

Jongin wants to cry because Kyungsoo is so frustrating. Frustrating to the point that the latter doesn’t even seem to notice how the former’s literally 5 seconds away from pressing a kiss on the other’s lips. 

The bug-eyed male only notices the position they’re in when he feels Jongin’s warm breath fanning his face, suddenly feeling hot and uncomfortable under the other’s scrutinizing gaze.

“O-oh.” Kyungsoo attempts to back off but fails to do so when he feels Jongin grabbing him by the shoulders, effectively stopping him from moving away. “W-what are you doing?” 

“Sorry.” 

Jongin gives him one last look before closing the tiny bit of distance between them, firmly pressing his lips against the smaller male’s.

Kyungsoo couldn’t find it in himself to properly react, too stunned to push the other off him. Before he can even try to make a move though, Jongin detaches himself from the former, looking him in the eye as he speaks, “Cat got your tongue?”

This time, Kyungsoo successfully moves away from Jongin, too flustered to tell the other male off. He moves to cup his face instead, willing the blush away as he tries (keyword: try) to not let Jongin see that he’s _that_ affected by the sudden kiss.

Jongin honestly expects a punch in the face and a stream of profanities thrown at him, not a flustered looking Kyungsoo who couldn’t even seem to get a grip of what just happened. Holy shit. 

“Soo? You okay?”

Silence.

“O..kay. So, um, since you don’t seem to be capable of listening right now, I think it’s time for me to say that all this time I’ve been trying to rile you up is because I like you.” Jongin starts, “I know it was such a shitty way to get you to notice me but I just couldn’t help it? Your expressions are the cutest? So yeah.. it was fun to mess with Park but I really was just doing it to gain your attention.”

Jongin hopes that the other male was able to at least absorb half of what he’s said but looking at it now, Kyungsoo still seems to appear busy trying to make something out of what happened.

Before Jongin can utter another word, Kyungsoo turns around in the direction where they came from, making a move to dismiss himself from the scene.

“Wait!” Jongin stops him, “That’s it? You’re not even properly going to say no?”

Kyungsoo turns to look back at the other male, the latter feeling the nervousness seeping through his bones because this is it, the day he’s going to get rejected by his long time crush.

Instead of the impending no that he’s expecting, he’s met with a small smile playing on Kyungsoo’s lips before he opens his mouth to speak, “You know, it’s bad to kiss people randomly. It catches them off-guard.”

“But since you’re Kim Jongin and you’ve always been known for being stupid and downright annoying, I would understand.” Kyungsoo states, “ However, I’m not letting you get away just like that.”

Jongin gulps. And waits. And gulps again.

“Take responsibility for that, you asshat.” Says Kyungsoo before walking away.

Jongin nearly faints.

♡♡♡

“Jongdae, what the fuck.”

“What.”

“What the actual fuck.”

“WHAT.”

Baekhyun roughly tugs Jongdae’s arm, effectively making him halt to a stop. The latter turns to the direction the former is looking at and _holy shit_.

Is that Kyungsoo sitting beside Kim Jongin studying math together?

Not to mention said best friend is looking at the other male like he’s been given the best fucking blowjob in the entire universe. What the fuck is happening.

“Honestly, what did we miss?” Baekhyun huffs before motioning for Jongdae to walk with him towards the suspiciously looking ‘couple’. 

Just a few more steps though when they’re suddenly stopped by a smug looking Sehun who just shrugs his shoulders, as if that would make them understand everything.

“What? You know about this and you didn’t even bother to tell us?” 

“No, of course I know nothing about it,” Sehun nonchalantly replies, “But I don’t think they would appreciate you guys interrupting whatever it is they’re having right now. Let the dudes fuck it out first before the impending interrogation.”

“Right. As if they haven’t done it yet.” Jongdae cackles. Baekhyun agrees.

“Yeah, so… let them be. Why don’t you guys help me out with math instead? I didn’t really understand any of the stuff Park discussed last meeting.” 

“And that’s our problem?” Baekhyun exclaims, “If it weren’t for your stupid best friend, you would have at least absorbed some of the basics with that genius brain of yours.”

“So no, we’re not going to help you out.” Jongdae continues before flashing an evil grin, “Bye!”

Sehun can only glare at the retreating backs of the laughing duo before turning to Kyungsoo and his best friend with a smirk.

“If I’m going to fail math, then so are you, fuckers."


End file.
